


untitled

by arisadraconis



Category: Nu’est
Genre: Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, i had to do this, i leave it to your imagination, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Jonghyun appeared in WePlay with Ha Sungwoon. Both Minhyun and Baekho didn’t expect to see Kim Jaehwan in there too though.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 8





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



* * *

Jonghyun was stuck in between Minhyun and Dongho on their coach inside Minhyun’s apartment. 

Both Minki and Aron had decided to stay behind in their dorms giving the three lovebirds much of their alone time since they had finally gotten a break after finishing two weeks of promotion for their comeback and even though they seemed to be silent they were actually busy with their own things. That will be revealed later on though.

It was a day off for all of them and Jonghyun, Minhyun and Dongho had decided to just relax and spend time together at Minhyun’s apartment. 

Tonight they had decided to watch Jonghyun’s variety show with Sungwoon-hyung as a regular member. 

As much as it was fun, they didn’t realise that Kim Jaehwan (Minhyun’s ex member in Wanna One) was going to be on the same episode. 

They were laughing the entire time and even teased Jonghyun for the whole show.

Now though once it ended, Jonghyun was stuck between two people’s stares where he could feel the intensity and tried to look anywhere else but at their faces. 

It was Minhyun who started to speak. 

‘How come you didn’t tell us that Jaehwan was going to appear on the same episode?’ Jonghyun knew now he was in trouble and could see that Minhyun would want answers while Baekho just sat and waited.

All four of them were ex participants on the idol produce show named Produced 101 back in 2017. Minhyun, Jaehwan and Jonghyun were basically in one group from start to finish except for the individual concepts where Jonghyun chose to do rap and were on a different team. 

Minhyun knew how clingy Jaehwan was. After all he was part of the Saranghae team for 1.5 years. He had to listen to both Jonghyun and Baekho’s complaints every time the both of them had some touchy moments that were caught on cameras.

This time it was Minhyun’s turn. And Baekho who was fully interested in how this would turn out. 

As usual Baekho would sit and listen until it was needed for him to act. Always. Which is scarier sometimes no matter how much of a baby usually he was to the other two. 

Minhyun was now cornering Jonghyun, making him lean back towards Baekho’s toned but soft chest. Baekho sneaked his hands to Jonghyun’s tummy area making sure he wasn’t going to run away anywhere while Minhyum interrogated him. 

Jonghyun knew whatever reason he’d give, nothing would satisfy his lovers. So he didn’t give any answers at all and decided to wait how things turned out. 

Baekho then started lifting him up from the coach making him yelped a little at the surprise move while Minhyun followed both of them towards Minhyun’s bedroom. 

It was their free day today. 

The night had also just begun. 

Leaving the rest to your imaginations...

Let’s just say Jonghyun could hardly walk the next day. Minhyun had to report to their manager that the three of them needed an extra day off. 

Luckily they weren’t that busy. Surely they could catch up a day worth of work later on.   
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you 💕
> 
> I’m sorry for torturing Jonghyun so much in the last two days!! I can’t help it lol
> 
> Just a small drabble, I hope you guys like it :3
> 
> Again apologise in advance for any grammatical errors found in between.
> 
> This work is untitled for now, if you have any suggestions please do leave them in comment! I’m really bad at titles and summaries lol


End file.
